


Vocabulary Lesson

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam's vocabulary just isn't natural. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "tests" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

When Sam uses the word 'abnatural' to describe a particularly nasty demon, Dean gives him a _look_ and asks what it means.

"It means 'a violation of nature'."

"So it's the same as 'supernatural'."

"No, that's just 'beyond nature'."

"Any other unnatural words you know?"

"Funny. Uh, 'preternatural' is based in nature but surpassing it. And 'supranatural' (that's supra-, not super-) is 'transcending nature'."

"What about 'paranormal'?"

"That's phenomena that people think there's a natural explanation for, and science just hasn't figured it out yet."

"Is there a word for the kind of freak that you are, little brother?"

"Educated."


End file.
